¿¡Soy padre y no lo sabía!
by SKAM Asakura Lawliet
Summary: Sasuke y Naruto se reencuentran después de que Sasuke haya dejado la aldea. Naruto va a pedirle a Sasuke que regrese. Sin embargo pasa algo totalmente inesperado. Haciendo que a Naruto se le olvide traer a Sasuke devuelta y a Sasuke, tener su mejor secreto guardado. Uno, que ni el viejo del ramen debe de saber. Advetencias: NaruSasu, YAOI, Mpreg, etc.
1. Chapter 1

¿¡Soy padre y no lo sabía!?

Summary: Sasuke y Naruto se reencuentran después de que Sasuke haya dejado la aldea. Naruto va a pedirle a Sasuke que regrese. Sin embargo pasa algo totalmente inesperado. Haciendo que a Naruto se le olvide traer a Sasuke devuelta y a Sasuke, tener su mejor secreto guardado. Uno, que ni el viejo del ramen debe de saber.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, porque si lo hiciera, hubiera lemmon en cada capítulo, además de que sería Yaoi Hard y con honores xDDD Hinata no existiría y el SakuSasu sería considerado Yaoi también ¡Y, vamos! Admítanlo, Sakura parece más hombre que mujer… ¡Esta plana! Y es agresiva, es hombre. Como Temari y Tenten. (Okno. Estoy drogada, y perdón por si los ofendí: P)

Advertencias: Mpreg, NaruSasu, Yaoi, Tsunderes(Sasuke y Kurama/Kyuubi), Temes, Dobes, Usuratonkachis, Yanderes (Naruto), etc.

* * *

Capitulo 1: Algo que no es ni sexo consentido, ni violación.

-Sasuke, espera-ttebayo!-grito Naruto aumentando la persecución, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevarían ahí? No lo sabía. Pero podía calcular que unas tres horas, porque el rugir de su estomago y también porque estaba seguro que no era Kurama. Habían hecho acto de presencia recordándole que el también era humano y tenía sus necesidades. De todas maneras Naruto no había siquiera hacer el intento de parar. ¿Por qué? Bueno, a quien perseguía ya no era novedad alguna. Y es que no se lo iba a decir a nadie, pero Sasuke tenía muy MUUUY buen culo desde esta vista que le daba al tratar de huir de él.

-Tks, maldito dobe…algún día lo demandare por acoso-se dijo así mismo Sasuke. Su ex mejor amigo era un acosador de primera, aparte de dobe. Ya se estaba cansando de eso, así que Sasuke paro su repentina persecución esperando por lo típico. El paraba, y Naruto también. Después charlaban sobre su venganza y Naruto sobre que o traería devuelta a Konoha, después pelearían a matarse, saldrían gravemente heridos y en cuando despertaran seguramente ni él, ni Naruto seguirían en el mismo lugar para cuando despertaran.

-Je, maldito teme, buena hora en la que se le ocurre parar-dijo Naruto no pudiendo frenar antes de chocar con Sasuke.

¡PAFFF!

-¡DOBE!-

-Perdón teme, pero también es tu culpa, menuda hora en a que se te ocurre parar así de repente-dijo Naruto

-…-

-…-

-¿Dobe?-

-¿Mmm?-

-¡Quítate de encima, pesas, y estas obeso!-grito Sasuke

-No-

-Quítate de encima, me estoy asfixiando con tu obeso cuerpo, moriré y sin cumplir mi venganza por lo cual no regresare a Konoha nunca-intento

-Hay teme, hace mucho que tus pucheros y caprichitos no funcionan en mi-dijo abrazándolo mas.

-¡Deja de abrazarme!-dijo Sasuke tratando de separarse del usuratonkachi de Naruto.

-No.-dijo Naruto con firmeza- Además, por tu culpa no he podido hacer muchas cosas ¿Sabias?-dijo a su amigo, pero Sasuke parecía más interesado en escucharle que Naruto por quitarse de encima.

-No, y no me interesa-dijo

-¡Teme! Eres un maldito grosero-dijo Naruto indignado-Pero bueno, escúchame y después te dejare ir-

Sasuke al ver que a su amigo le había hecho efecto el ramen y ahora estaba obeso asintió.

-Bien primero; lo lamento pero apoyo completamente a Itachi-dijo Naruto, Sasuke activo el Sharingan ante eso-Realmente eres un idiota-concordó.

A Sasuke le salió una vena en la sien.

-Segunda; ¿Todavía eres virgen?- esa pregunta sorprendió a Sasuke.-Digo es que con Orochimaru…

-¿Pero qué has creído dobe? ¡Es obvio que si, usuratonkachi!-le contesto más que indignado.

Sin embargo Naruto no hizo más que ignorar el berrinchito de Sasuke.

-Bueno, lo cual nos lleva a lo tercero… ¡Por tu culpa yo no he podido ni follar, ni mojar! Dios, ni siquiera eh tenido novia.-solto Naruto de golpe.

Sasuke pareció confundido.

-¿Y eso a mí qué?-cuestiono.

-Que eres todo un amor por solucionármelo-dijo Naruto pervertidamente.

-¿¡QUE?!-

5 Minutos después…

Ambos estaban tirados en el suelo como perros en celo.

-¡AHHHH! ¡Na-narut-tooooo!-grito Sasuke

-¡Oh, teme estas bien estrecho!-dijo Naruto como pudo dando más dentro.

-¡Te voy a acusar con Itachi por violación!-grito Sasuke trabando los ojos de placer.

-¡Teme, teme, teme! Eso me excita mas-dijo entrando más duro que Sasuke lo sintió hasta por arriba del ombligo.

-¡I-dio-ta! Me vas a partir en dos…ah ah ah-gemia Sasuke.

-Mi teme, temecito…-Naruto entro aun mas provocando que a Sasuke le tronara la espalda de tanto arquearla.

-Je, tu Sharingan teme-dijo al ver como este se activaba y desactivaba.

-Ca-calla-te…maldito dobe ya deja de meterla, me dejaras invalido…-se quejo Sasuke

-Y así como no podrás huir de mí te llevare a Konoha y te violare y violare-dijo Naruto.

-No-o-dijo Sasuke espantado con la sola idea

-¡AHHHHHHH! ¡SASUKEEE!-

-¡NARU-TOOO!-

Ambos se tiraron al suelo exhausto.

-Así, que antes de que mates de Itachi le dices que ya tiene cuñado-dijo Naruto a Sasuke.

-Tks, seguramente en cuando le diga que me violaste va a parar nuestra lucha y vendrá a castrarte-dijo Sasuke

-Y tú lo detendrás porque me amas más que nada…-

-No-

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no?-se exalto Naruto

-Que no y punto.-dijo Sasuke parándose con todo el dolor del mundo.

-¡Bien, pues adiós!-dijo Naruto

-¡Hmp!-contesto Sasuke. Pero antes de que ambos dieran un paso se escucho la voz de Kurama

-Ya verán que se van a arrepentir, jajajajajajajaja!-

-Hmp, dobe…controla a tu mascota-dijo Sasuke

-Kurama cierra el pico- ttebayo!-ordeno Naruto

-¿Pero de que se quejan?-pregunto Kurama-Si aquí entre nos el que sufrirá por perdida de chakra seré yo-termino

-¿Y eso porque?-cuestiono Naruto.

-En primera porque después de _"ese"_ proceso el Uchiha te pateara hasta matarte, y el segundo…bueno, eso no se los voy a decir, pero será sorprendente y divertido para mi, valdrá la pena perder chakra por ello-reconocio-Ademas, así tendré excusa para no darte chakra muajajajajajaja-termino riendo.

-Tks, menuda mascota más horrible te toco-dijo Sasuke.

-Mira quién habla, tu hermano lleva el nombre de un animal-rebatió Naruto- ¡Y estas con una serpiente!

-Hmp, pero al menos las serpientes no me violan-

-¡PUES LEJOS NO ESTAN!-

-¡HMP!-

-¡BIEN!-

Y así, se fueron, después de haber tenido algo que no es ni sexo consentido, ni violación. Puesto que Sasuke grito hasta quedar ronco y paralitico. Sin saber que en algún momento de sus vidas ese pudo haber sido uno de los errores mas grandes de su jodida vida.

* * *

Nota de Autora: Waaaa! Al fin termine el primer capi…

Kurama: No dejen Review

Menma: ¡Chacha! ¡Se metió otro zorrolargato!

SKAM: ¿Cómo que chacha? ¿Y como que otro zorrolargarto?

Menma: Pues sí, mis papis te dejaron a cargo de mí así que…

SKAM: ¿Cómo que encargaron? Yo más bien diría que amenazaron…Bueno, ¡fuera animal! ¡PLAF!

Menma: ¡Dejen Review! n.n

Kurama: X.x


	2. Chapter 2

**_¡¿Soy padre y no lo sabia?!_**

**Summary: Sasuke y Naruto se reencuentran después de que Sasuke haya dejado la aldea. Naruto va a pedirle a Sasuke que regrese. Sin embargo pasa algo totalmente inesperado. Haciendo que a Naruto se le olvide traer a Sasuke devuelta y a Sasuke, tener su mejor secreto guardado. Uno, que ni el viejo del ramen debe de saber.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Ksihimoto. Kishimoto, por cierto...¡TE VOY A MATAR! ¿Como osas dejarme sin manga? Ojala Kurama y Madara unan fuerzas para matarte...Es mas, bailare sobre tu tumba. Pero te lo perdono si pones NaruSasu en el manga.**

**Advetencias: NaruSasu, YAOI, Mpreg, Tsunderes (Kyuubi/Kurama y Sasuke) Yanderes (Naruto).**

**Notas de la Autora: Fuu..¡Como molan las letritas negras! :3 Errr...quiero decir, responderé sus dudas si tienen algunas n,n Bueno, Menma lo hará. Por cierto, en lo personal no me gusto mucho como quedo. Pero trate de esforzarme lo mas posible. De todos modos, ya ****casi acabo el tercer capitulo.**

* * *

Capítulo 2: Cuestionando la sexualidad de Uchiha Sasuke.

Y tres meses después de aquel…"suceso"

Sasuke ya había matado a Orochimaru, había formado Taka. Había matado a Itachi, y ahora perseguía a Danzo. Ah, y ya Óbito le había revelado todo. El caso es que ahora Sasuke quería matar a Danzo, pero de coraje por su hermano.

-¡BLAAAAA!-y ahí iba su primer tomate… ¡Que desgracia más grande!

-¡No otra vez!-se quejó Suigetsu al ser vomitado por un milésima vez.

-¿Qué es lo que comiste desde el 14 de Enero?-pregunto Karin al Uchiha.

-¿Para qué?-pregunto el Uchiha extrañado.

-Digamos que desde hace unos 3 meses has estado vomitando encima del imbécil de Suigetsu, te has estado desmayando en brazos de todo mundo, tienes horribles cambios de humor…-

-¡Esos ya son de nacimiento!-gritoneo Suigetsu.

-¡CHIDORI NAGASHI!- Uchiha tsundere al ataque.

-¡WAAAAAAAAAA!-Suigetsu imbécil volando por los aires.

Karin observo sin inmutarse.

-Como decía, cambios de humor, y no lo niegues porque la otra vez que estábamos en un rio, Suigetsu, Juugo y yo estábamos dentro, hiciste el chidori, metiste el chidori en el agua y nos electrocutaste. Y qué decir de esa pobre anciana en el súper de Kirigakure… ¡Te le lanzaste encima solo porque ya no había tomates!-

-Es que la desgraciada había tomado los últimos y por más que se los pedí por favor no cedió la desgraciada-alego Sasuke en su defensa.

-Sí, bueno, si tu pedir "por favor" en una amenaza de muerte entonces te luciste-contesto sarcásticamente Karin.-Y eso que aún no llegamos a la parte en la que entrenas gatos Yandere para que arañaran a Itachi a morir.-

-Y al final los desgraciados me traicionaron….-susurro Sasuke viendo a la nada.

-Sasuke, enserio ¿Estás bien?-pregunto Karin preocupada por la salud mental de Sasuke.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que no lo estoy?-cuestiono este saliendo del trance.

-Pues solo te informo que a este paso no llegaremos a alcanzar a los Kage en la cumbre-dijo

-¿Por qué causa, razón o circunstancia?-pregunto al escuchar eso último.

-Pues, has estado vomitando TODO el camino encima del idiota de Suigetsu, aunque no me quejo y has comido mucho, por no decir que no nos dejas nada para digerir y por eso el idiota de Suigetsu ha estado de malhumor y Juugo matando a cualquier cosa que este en el camino-señalo a Juugo quien se encontraba atacando a un charco de agua con una piedra- ¿Ves?-

-¿Y eso que? A mí no me afecta en nada-dijo altanero.- ¡BLAAAAAAA!-

-¡PERO A MI SI!-grito furioso Suigetsu lleno de vómito, el cual había regresado recientemente limpio…hasta que alguien le vomito encima, claro está.- ¡Cada vez que te dan ganas de vomitar me lo vomitas todo a mí!-

-Te tengo que revisar quieras o no-dijo Karin-Seguramente estas enfermo del estómago-

Sasuke decidió aceptar a derrota a regañadientes, jurando que si tenía la necesidad de matar a su compañera, lo haría de la manera más sádica y cruel.

-Bien, dejare que me revises….Y después nos vamos-dictamino.

-Genial, ahora si me disculpan, tratare de limpiar mi dignidad-se alejó Suigetsu camino al rio.

-Bien, sácate a camisa-ordeno Karin.

Sasuke lo hizo. Sin embargo su compañera se le quedo mirando.

Sasuke la volteo a ver interrogante.

-La Katana también-dijo-¿Desde cuando tienes ese bulto en el estómago?-cuestiono.

Sasuke observo su cuerpo extrañado.

-Yo…No lo sé-realmente no se había dado cuenta de ese pequeño detalle.

-Bueno, no importa-dijo Karin-Ahora, ¿sientes algo aquí?-toco.

-No-contesto secamente.

-¿Y aquí?-toco esta vez el abdomen.

-No-dijo Sasuke aunque le dio la necesidad de decir que sí.

-Humm… ¿Seguro?-pregunto-¿Recuérdame los síntomas?-

-Vomito, hambre, dolores de cabeza, mareos…-respondió Sasuke- Ah, y últimamente me canso rápido, pero eso es algo que se arregla con entrenamiento en resistencia-

-Si no fuera porque eres hombre, pensaría que estas embarazado-dijo Karin-¿Sasuke eres hombre?-pregunto después de un rato.

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que si lo soy!-Y vamos, que él no se alteraba con nada, pero, por Dios… ¡Estaban cuestionando su género!

-Pues yo opino lo mismo que la bruja esta-dijo Suigetsu saliendo de un arbusto ya limpio.-Estas embarazado… ¡Vas a ser mami, Sasu-chan! ¡Y yo tío, pero vamos a decirle a Itachi las buenas nuevas! Ah no, espera, lo mataste.-recordó bromeando.

Lástima que Sasuke no se lo haya tomado en broma.

-¡QUE NO ESTOY EMBARAZADO, ESO NO ES NISIQUIERA POSIBLE!-grito Sasuke antes de activar el Sharingan y utilizar el chidori en Suigetsu.

-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Y ahí va Suigetsu imbécil nuevamente.

-Baka-susurro Karin viendo como Suigetsu se estrellaba contra un volcán-¿Desde cuándo hay volcanes aquí?-se preguntó.

-Desde que al Kyuubi le dio chorrillo-contesto Tobi apareciendo.

-¡WAAAAAAAAA!-

Oh no, esa no fue Karin, fue…

-¡SASUKE!-

-¿Qué?-preguntaron Karin y Tobi, ya que como sabemos Suigetsu está tratando de sobrevivir y Juugo sigue peleando con el charco de agua, el cual le va ganando por 10 puntos en la batalla Pokemon. Resulta que el agua era un Pokemon no evolucionado, bueno, no tanto como Juugo.

-¡TOBI HIJO DE TU PU****!-

-"Si supieras que estas insultando a tu tía"-pensó el enmascarado.- ¿Y ahora porque andas como las mujeres con Andrés*?-pregunto.

-¿Quién es Andrés?-pregunto Sasuke.

-¡MATAR ANDRES!-rugió Juugo de algún lado.

-Es el horror y más pain que Pain*-definió Karin malhumorada recordando esos días…

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso-declaro Tobi-Pero al grano, ¿porque estas tan femenino?

-¡PORQUE ESTA EMBARAZADOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-Suigetsu imbécil apareciendo y yéndose a dirección Konoha por nuevamente un chidori de Sasuke.

-Tks…imbécil- se quejó Sasuke yéndose a colocar la camisa y sacando tomates para comer.

-¿No acabas de comer hace exactamente 10 minutos?-pregunto Karin

-Hmp-

-Ok-

-Sasuke vas a engordar…-advirtió Tobi.- ¿Qué dices que ha tenido?-preguntó Óbito a Karin.

-Mareos, vomita mucho, come demasiado, tiene horribles cambios de humor,

-Necesito hacerle unos análisis…-dijo Óbito.-Acompáñame-

-Hmp…-

-Sasuke, necesito saber qué es lo que tienes-dijo

-Hn….-

-Pero…-

-HumHum-

-¡Sasuke, sabes que detesto que hables Uchiha-Mexicano, no lo entiendo!-

-¿Hn?-

-¡Para poder curarte, imagínate si es algo peor!-

-Hmp-

-¡Claro que puede ser peor!-

-Hn-

-¿Cómo que como diga?-exclamo indignado-¡Ahora vienes conmigo!-

-Eh…-Karin lucia confundida.

Óbito la volteo a ver.

-Perdona, es el lenguaje Uchiha, pero como te imaginaras a mí nunca me gusto-dijo esto viendo a Sasuke.

Mientras en algún lugar de Konoha.

-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

*Suigetsu muriendo, digo, estrellándose en 3…2…1*

¡PLAF! ¡PUMM!

-¿Qué fue eso?-se preguntó Sakura.

-Seguramente al Kyuubi le dio chorrillo, eso. O es que alguna víctima de algún Tsundere que haya torturado recientemente-explico Kakashi sabiamente a sus alumnos.

-¡Ay no puede ser! ¡Kyuubi está dentro de mí, eso significa que ya me eche a perder!-exclamo Naruto corriendo como loco hasta golpearse con un tronco… ¡Qué manera más dolorosa de echarse a perder!

-Lo malo es de que si fue el Kyuubi, cuando despierte sabrá las buenas nuevas de que el tendrá que limpiar con un recoge lo que haya sacado kyuubi-razono Kakashi.

-Me pregunto cómo estará Sasuke-kun-dijo Sakura.

-Pues definitivamente, tú no estás tan mal como Naruto, tan solo míralo-dijo Kakashi señalando a su exalumno que se encontraba cantando y con una guitarra en mano en un tronco.

-Sasuke se fue, ya me dejo.

-Y no piensa regresar… ¡En abstinencia estooooooy!-canto desafinando y deprimido Naruto.

-¿Qué demonios…? ¡Sasuke-kun y Naruto…!- Y Sakura cayo desmayada.

-…Rin era más útil y no se desmayaba con nada-y diciendo esto Kakashi quien había dejado caer a su alumna para que se le abriera la cabeza, marcho.

-Ahora, gran público, presentare mi segunda canción titulada: ¡Mi amigo fiel!-Naruto recordó entonces, que Sasuke no se encontraba ahí- Junto con…Sasu… ¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-lloriqueo

-¡Cállate!/Muérete/ ¡Vete a cantar a otro lugar!/ Pobre Kyuubi/ ¿Ese es Naruto? ¡Canta peor que el hermano del Raikage!/No manches, no exageres, canta mejor/ ¿Creen que si lo llevamos a la academia Kids podamos pagar la reconstrucción de los daños causados por el Kyuubi?/Tendremos que secuestrarlo/Bailare sobre su tumba-cuchichearon los Aldeanos.

-¡Madara vuelve!, me arrepentí. ¡Llévame contigo! ¡No me dejes con este pervertido, violador en potencia homosexual!-lloriqueo el Kyuubi.

-¡A callar! Zorro hermafrodita-hablo Naruto-Además, no viole a Sasu, solo lo desvirgue-se quedó pensando en Sasuke gimiendo, pidiendo por mas, y el dándole más…

-¡Madara en tanga!, ¡Madara haciendo un stripers!, Ah, no espera. Es un Uchiha. ¡Entonces, Hashirama en tanga!-trataba de bloquear los pensamientos pervertidos y nada sanos para una persona, pero súper sanos para una Yaoista, Kurama.

-Argh! ¿Quieres callarte?-exigió Naruto al ser interrumpido en su fantasía.

-¿Pero de que te quejas? Aquí la victima soy yo…-dijo Kyuubi en su defensa.

-¡Definitivo me voy a comer ramen!-

-¡No, ramen no! Sabes que lo odio-recordó Kyuubi.

-Y por eso lo voy a comer-dijo Naruto-Además, a mí me encanta-

-Pero no tanto como Sasuke-se burlo Kurama.

-Pero no tanto como Sasu…-Naruto reparo en lo dicho-¡Oye!

-Me voy a vengar-dijo Kyuubi-Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que verificar si eso ya está en proceso muahahahahahahaha!

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-cuestiono Naruto extrañado-Has estado hablando de eso desde que yo y Sasuke….-baba.

-¡Madara y Hashirama en tanga! ¡Mito versión hombre! ¡Sakura con pechos y útil! ¡Tsunade nieta de Hashirama y Madara! ¡Izuna y Tobirama en tanga!-se gritó Kyuubi tratando de alejar los pensamientos de su jinchuriki.

-¿Qué demonios?-se preguntó la gente de Konoha al ver a su héroe babeando y con cara de pervertido marca Jiraiya. Mientras decía cosas como: "violar, cuerpo, piel de porcelana, buen culo, estrecho"

En algún lugar dentro del ojo de Óbito Uchiha….

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-rio Sasuke-¡Qué buena broma! Esta cosa dio positivo-dijo viendo la prueba que Óbito le había conseguido en alguna farmacia ninja.

-Eh…No creo que sea broma Sasuke-dijo este.

-¿COMO QUE EMBARAZADO?-se lamentó Karin.

-No estoy embarazado-aclaro Sasuke-Lo que sucede es que este imbécil me hizo una broma ¿Verdad?-dijo a Óbito.

-Pues saliste positivo en esa prueba, y alégrate, al menos sabemos que no eres mujer-dijo Óbito-O al menos eso dice la prueba-pensó

-Pues yo te dije que si lo estabas-dijo Suigetsu

-¿Sasuke embarazado?-se preguntó Juugo.

-Pues, los Uchiha SI podemos tener hijos… ¿Por qué crees que me fui de la Aldea? Si no lo hacia Hashirama me violaba.-explico Óbito tranquilo haciendo su papel de Madara, por órdenes de Madara ¿Comprenden?-

-¡ESO NO ES POSIBLE! DI QUE NO, DI QUE NO, DI QUE NOOOO-grito Sasuke agarrando a Óbito de la ropa y sacudiéndolo.

-Espera, ¿Te digo que Hashirama me quería violar y a ti no te importa? ¡Que insensible!-se indignó.-Bueno, solo hay una manera de comprobar eso o no…Sasuke, ¿Eres virgen?-pregunto Óbito.

Sasuke se quedó callado. Antes de responder con voz ahogada.

-No-

-¿Cómo la perdiste?-

-¡No te voy a decir eso pervertido!-

-Demonios-se lamentó.

-Pues, mío no es-dijo Suigetsu-Además, ¿Quién estaría tan loco como para tocar a Sasuke? ¡Yo no! -

-Tampoco mío-dijo Juugo.

-Pues yo no le voy al incesto así que-dijo Óbito dejando en claro que el tampoco-¿Con quién?-pregunto finalmente.

-Na-naruto-respondió.

* * *

Andrés* Es por decir un apodo para el síndrome premenstrual de la mujer.

Pain* Literalmente el nombre de "Pain" significa _dolor. _Cuando Karin menciona:" Es el horror y más pain que Pain" se refiere a los cólicos (parte de Andrés), que te dan a veces o no en Andrés, ya que a veces son realmente MUY dolorosos.

SKAM: ¡Y ahora, Menma-chan responderá los review! La primera es:

Menma: **Arisu-sama** Bien, eh... No el ti….

SKAM: ¡MENMA!

Menma: Quiero decir Itachi no ha muerto aun, Naruto lo apoya respecto a que esta de acurdo con él a que Sasuke es idiota, Sasuke le dijo eso ya que son hermanos y su hermano mayor debe de protegerlo aun así, es malo. Se supone que Sasuke estaba con Hebi y entonces para desviarlos Sasuke dio para otro lado y Naruto lo alcanzo. Está ubicada en el momento en el que Sasuke va con Taka a buscar a Itachi.

SKAM: El siguiente es de** Hyun Misheru-san.**

Menma: Bueno, mi chacha te lo agradece y dice que gracias… ¡Ya está la conti! Te daría Spoilers pero mi chacha es capaz de dejarme sin ramen por eso…así, que lo siento.

SKAM: ¡No me llames así! Bien, el siguiente es de** ¡Jenn Kurosaki Uchiha!**

Menma: Por favor no te mueras, sí, eso es normal, ¿Por qué crees que me cuida aquí mi chacha presente? ¡No dejaban ni dormir! ¡Aquí está la continuación! Yo….

SKAM: ¡MENMA!

Menma: Quiero decir, Sasuke y Naruto salen aquí…por eso es genial, si eso, ¿SakuSasu y HinaNaru? No, Sasuke mataría a Tinaja…y Naruto…bueno…Kurama se encargara de eso.

Kurama: ¡Así es!

Menma: chacha, el zorrolagarto se volvió a meter…

SKAM: ¡FUERAAAA!-golpea a Kurama- Muy bien, es siguiente es de ¡**Chizuru Uchiha Phantomphive**!

Menma: Me alegro que te haya dado risa. ¿Algo nuevo? Bueno, con el NaruSasu TODO, créeme, TODOOO es posible. Pues, depende de cual sea tu presentimiento. Y Naruto es demasiado yandere en cuanto se refiere a Sasuke. ¿Sasuke? Sasuke, ya es Tsundere por naturaleza… ¿Yo, su hijo? Pues sí, pero no. Que su hermano dejo de ser virgen…pues se enojara seguramente, pero luego se alegrara al saber que es Naruto…o eso creo yo. ¿Quién sabe? xD Pues, bueno ya está la continuación.

SKAM: La siguiente es: ¡**Goten Trunks**!

Menma: ¿Enserio te gusto? ¡Me hace feliz! n,n

SKAM: Eh… la siguiente es: ¡**génesis**!

Menma: ¡Qué bueno que te haya gustado! Si, el desgraciado se estuvo riendo macabramente durante 5 días continuos después del hecho….

SKAM: El siguiente review es de: ¡**lala**!

Menma: ¡Aquí está la actualización y si, cuando es NaruSasu nada es normal!

SKAM: ¡Bueno, ahora a responderle a **Konata-san**!

Menma: Me alegro que te haya dado risa, si, están locos de amor, pero mis pa…

SKAM: ¡MENMAAAAA!

Menma: Sasuke está loco por su venganza. Y Naruto por Sasuke así que ya se verá. ¿Sorpresita? Sí, yo más bien diría que sorpresitas n,n ¿Violación o pasión? Dejémoslo en Masoquisison xD ¿En favoritos? Mi chacha está feliz por eso, ¿Verdad chacha?

SKAM: SI n,n-nota que como la llamo- No me digas chacha…u,u La siguiente es: ¡**Skydth**!

Menma: Ok, tsunderes, pues aquí ya somos muchos…empezando por pa…

SKAM:¡MEEEEENMAAAAAAA!

Menma: Empezando por mi chacha, tanto convivir con ella me lo ha contagiado, pues si de tsunderes hablamos solo los Uchiha xD ¡Se aprecia tu sabiduría!

SKAM: Vuelves a dar Spoiler y sin ramen te quedaras ¿Entendido?

Menma: Si TT,TT

SKAM: ¡La siguiente es: **janetuchiha**!

Menma: ¡Nos alegra que te haya encantado! TT,TT ¡Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo atrasado a ti también!

SKAM:¡La que sigue es **Angeli Caduti**!

Menma: ¡Eh, ok ya está la actualización! Mira chacha, otra que apoya tu ideología sobre el SakuSasu. Dice que quiere Yaoi, lemmon, y hard en cada capítulo ¿Qué es el lemmon y el hard?

SKAM: Errr…Es algo…

Menma: Algo que….

SKAM:¡Que sabrás cuando sea mayor!

Menma: ¡No es justo! TTuTT Bueno, si va a continuar el fic. No, Sasuke es la "mama". Y Naruto es el "papa". Y gracias por desearnos suerte n,n

SKAM: La siguiente es: **Ani strif**!

Menma: ¡Ahora mismo! Esperamos que te haya gustado n.n

SKAM: ¡Y por último **Louise Uchiha**!

Kurama: ¿Animales? Pff…! Tú no has escuchado a Madara y a Hashirama.

Menma: ¡Chacha! El zorrolagarto no entiende y se volvió a meter. Bueno, sí, es que son unas fieras, pero yo soy adorable, si quieres me puedes abrazar n,n ¡Si, NaruSasu! Nos alegra que te haya llamado la atención n,n ¿Naruto? Bueno, se molestaron, pero fue más por la tensión del momento. ¿Sasuke?, bueno, a él no le importo mucho. Sigue más empeñado en lo de Itachi y ya sabes que ahora no tiene mucho amor que dar.

SKAM: Bueno, eso es todo… ¡Gracias por comentar! Si tienen dudas, creo que todo se aclarara en el tercer capítulo.

Menma: Y yo responderé los review con gusto. Por cierto, ¿Creen que soy adorable? Les mando un abrazo de Oso por haber dejado review n,n A todo esto, ¿Me podrían decir que es el Yaoi hard, lemmon y Mpreg?

SKAM: ¡NOOOOO! Ignórenlo, no sabe de lo que habla. El siguiente capítulo lo subiré pronto, ya casi lo termino, si puedo el 4 de Febrero.

Menma: Y por favor dígannos si les gusto o no. Si no les gusto no se preocupen, yo la torturare por escribir tan horrible.

SKAM: (O_O) Ok, eso fue cruel.


	3. Chapter 3

¿¡Soy padre y no lo sabía?!

**Disclaimer**: No, los personajes de Naruto no son míos. Son del fumado de Kishimoto. Y por Kami, ¿Enserio Kishimoto? ¡Deja de ilusionar SakuNaru`s y HinaNaru`s! ¡Kami, el SakuSasu ya ni existe! ¡Dejo de ser canon para ser crack! ¡La única pareja que tiene sentido en el Manga/Anime es NaruSasu y admito que un poco de SakuNaru!

**Summary**: Nah! que pereza -.-"

**Nota de Autora**: ¡SI! Lo se… ¡DEMASIADO OC! El anterior capitulo, yo lo deteste…Por eso mencione que no me había gustado como quedo. Sin embargo, ya sabrán porque actuó tan así. Aquí ya no está OC, y vuelve a ser el mismo Uchiha bastardo de antes.

* * *

Capítulo 3: ¿Solo un arma?

-¿El chico Kyuubi?-pregunto crédulo Suigetsu.-Bueno, eso tiene sentido-reflexiono.

-Así, que prefieres los rubios…-dijo Juugo anotando esa información en el libro que estaba escribiendo titulado "Cosas que tienes que hacer para ligarte a Uchiha Sasuke" Claramente, ese dato de Sasuke fuera del mercado lo anotaría al final del libro para desilusionar fans del Uchiha juajuasjuasjuas.

-¿El chico Dattebayo*?-pregunto Tobi-Bueno, tienes buen gusto, pero esto no viene al caso-

-¿Me dejas ser la madrina?-pregunto Karin esperanzada.

-¿QUIEREN CERRAR LA BOCA? ¡NO HE DICHO QUE LO VOY A TENER!-gruño molesto el Uchiha.

-¿Estás hablando enserio?-cuestiono Suigetsu-Digo, no es que me importe, pero…Es una vida humana-se auto corrigió al ver la mirada amenazante del Uchiha.

-¿Qué tiene de genial tener una _cosa_?-pregunto Sasuke sacando humos.

-Bueno, eso es genial-interrumpió Óbito-Para nosotros al menos-aclaro.

-¿A qué te refieres?-cuestiono Sasuke irritado… ¡Es que ese estado lo hacía hablar más de la cuenta!

-Un hijo con sangre Uchiha, Uzumaki, Senju y chakra del Kyuubi-explico Óbito-El arma prefecta para una guerra-

-¿Y eso que?-levanto la ceja.

-Hagamos esto-dijo Óbito-¿Tú quieres destruir Konoha no?-

-Si-contesto Sasuke no sabiendo a donde quería llegar.

-Entonces, dejamos que ese niño nazca, lo criamos y educamos-dijo Óbito- De eso me encargare yo.

-¿Y?-

-No le diremos nada a Naruto, claro está.-dijo-Pero, como él no sabe que te puedes quedar embarazado, simplemente tendrás _"eso"_ con él y te desaparecerás durante todo lo que dure el embarazo. Y después de haber dado a luz volverás a hacerlo, unas cinco veces al menos-dijo

-¿Qué?-articulo Sasuke.-Yo no quiero niños-observo si vientre que ya estaba más visible.

-Ya te dije que yo los criare-dijo Tobi-De todas maneras es como si estuvieras renaciendo el Clan Uchiha, Sasuke-aclaro.

Sasuke suspiro. Todo sea por el Clan Uchiha.

-¿Sasuke?-

-¿Hn?-

-¿Nadie aparte de nosotros sabe de esto?-pregunto.

-No, solo noso…-Sasuke se interrumpió así mismo.

-¿Quién?-cuestiono ante el silencio del Uchiha

-Creo, que el Kyuubi.-susurro-O algo así, parecía realmente que sabía lo que sucedería. Aunque no estoy seguro de que Naruto lo sepa-termino.

-No te preocupes por él, no creo que le interese-dijo Óbito- Además, estarán ocupados con la guerra-

-¡Detesto a los niños!-gruño.

-Sasuke, ya te dije que…-empezaba Karin

-¡Cállate!-gruño.

-Ok-contesto deprimida.

-Y todavía tengo que ir a matar al Danzo-refunfuño.

-Vamos, ¿Qué hay de malo en posponer tu venganza?-pregunto Óbito sabiendo las consecuencias que le esperaban por esa simple pregunta.

-¡CHIDORI NAGASHI!-

-Vale, ok, la venganza sigue ¿feliz?-dijo Óbito aliviado de haber esquivado el chidori.

-No-

-¿Y ahora qué?-

-Voy a matar a Naruto-dijo serenamente.

-No puedo permitirte hacer eso-le dijo.

-Entonces lo golpeare hasta casi matarlo-decidió.

-Eso si te lo puedo dejar pasar-

-Voy a Konoha-

-¿Y ahora que berrinche tienes?-pregunto.

-Quiero ramen-dijo Sasuke con un puchero.

-¿Ramen? A ti no te gusta el ramen-recordó.

-Y patear a Naruto-mirada asesina por parte del Uchiha.

Óbito miro a los demás integrantes de Taka.

-Yo me llevare a Sasuke a la guarida, ustedes síganos por lo mientras antes de llegar a la frontera en dirección a Konoha-

En Konoha.

Esa misma mañana Naruto se había despertado temprano sintiendo que su vida correría peligro por algo que cometió, lo cual no sabía ni que era.

Porque, bueno, o era eso. O era que el Kyuubi tenía chorrillo por tanto ramen que le había hecho comer. Y también otra cosa era que el Kyuubi realmente era solo una indigestión de chakra.

_-"Bailare sobre tu tumba"-_ le dijo el zorro, quien, había escuchado sus pensamientos.

-Eso si sales de mi-se burló Naruto.

_-"¡MADARAAAA! ¡SALVAME DE ESTE PERVERTIDO!"-_

-¿Sabes?, A este paso pensare que realmente tuviste una aventura con Madara-hablo Naruto- ¡No hay día en que no lo menciones!-

_-…" ¡HASHIRAMAAAAAAAAA!"-_

-¡SASUKEEEEEEEEE!-imitó Naruto.

_-…" ¡Me habéis jodido el dialogo!"-_Se quejó Kurama-"_Y lo habéis gritado mal, no es: "¡SASUKEEEEEEEE!" es:" ¡SasUKE!"-_se burló agitando las colas de un lado a otro.

-¡Mierda!-gruño Naruto.

_-"¿Qué? No me digas, acabas de descubrir que eres menso"-_Vamos, él tenía que encontrar alguna manera de divertirse… ¿No?

-¡No, me he olvidado del ramen en la estufa!-grito Naruto-¡Por tu culpa!-corrió.

_-…"Y vuelvo a repetir… ¡MADARAAAA! ¡VUELVE!"-_lloriqueo Kyuubi.

En algún lugar, en dirección en algún guarida. La cual es ultrasúpermegacósmicamente secreta que es MUY secreta, por lo cual ni los mismos dueños saben en donde se ubica. Porque hasta los mismos Akatsuki (Vamos, Kakuzu) se habían alegrado de que no les hubieran cobrado la renta. Bueno, otra posibilidad era que la cueva no era NADA secreta y los Akatsuki hayan matado a los que rentaban para no pagar la renta…Pero vaya Kyuubi a saber de eso.

-Y entonces, ¿Cuándo sabremos que es esta _cosa_?- pregunto Sasuke. Vamos, él ya había dicho que esa _cosa_ lo hacía hablar de más. Cuando saliera, lo primero que haría, seria castigarlo.

-¿Cuántos meses?-dijo Óbito.

-Unos 3-

Óbito se quedó viendo el bulto.

-Está creciendo más rápido de lo normal, seguramente ya se ve su sexo y en el cuarto mes empezara a moverse-

-De hecho si-concordó Karin.

-Me da igual lo que sea, solo quiero que salga ya-dijo Sasuke bruscamente adelantándose.

-No creo que le haya gustado la noticia-dijo Suigetsu.

-Parece no querer a su…-observo Karin.

-Le llamo _"cosa"-_remarco Juugo.

-No lo quiere, si Sasuke no puede llegar a querer a Naruto, no podrá llegar a querer a nadie-explico Óbito-Ni aunque eso alguien fueran sus hijos-

-No lo creo, hubiera querido abortar-dijo Karin.

-De hecho el aborto es hasta las 22 semanas-dijo-Pero no importa, mientras podamos utilizarlos como armas está bien, mientras sean útiles-concluyo.

-Pero un bebe necesita cuidados y cariño-trato inútilmente Karin de hacerlos cambiar de opinión.

-Por eso, necesito que tú seas un prototipo de figura materna-dijo observando a Sasuke desde lejos.

….

Caminaba rápido, mientras pensaba; ¿Cómo había podido pasar eso? No le iba a decir a Naruto, nunca en su vida. Esa _cosa _era de él. Él lo iba a tener y él lo llevaba en donde sea que se acomodara esa _cosa_. Si bien había podido haberse deshecho de esa _cosa_ a tiempo, esa _cosa_ era perfecta para llevar acabo su venganza. Tendría que posponerla, pero iba a dar sus frutos. Nada lo iba a detener, no ahora. Vengaría a su hermano, vengaría a su Clan. Aun si tuviera que utilizar mocosos, no importaba, no era como si los fuera a llegar a querer.

Paro abruptamente observando su abdomen.

Esa cosa lo había pateado.

-Solo un arma-susurro, como si tratara de recordarse a sí mismo.

Escucho pasos atrás de él. No puso defensiva, sabía quién era.

Óbito avanzo rápidamente para alcanzar a Sasuke quien seguía parado tocándose el vientre.

-Podemos verlo con el Sharingan ¿Quieres saber qué es?-pregunto Tobi al futuro padre.

-Hmp-

-Bien-activo el Sharingan.

-¿Y bien, que es?-preguntó finalmente una vez que este hubiera desactivado su Sharingan.

-Un mocoso-

-Mañana acaba el mes-dijo Sasuke-¿En que mes se empezará a notar mas?-cuestiono mirando hacia adelante.

-Ya se nota-contesto este.

-Eso lo sé-dijo molesto-Me refiero a que cuando se notara que no estoy solo "rellenito"-remarco.

-Unos dos meses más-dijo-Necesito que por lo menos los tengas, antes de cumplir los 18, Sasuke-dijo observándolo-¿Tienes 15 casi 16, no?-

-Si-contesto.

-Entonces cuando nazca tendrás 16-dijo haciendo cuentas-Uno cada año, si es posible, dos por un año.-

-Pff…! Vamos, ¿Qué tan rápido pueden pasar los meses?-pregunto divertido Suigetsu.

**_2 meses después…_**

-Te voy a matar-comento Sasuke a Suigetsu.

-¿Y yo que iba a saber?-dijo este en su defensa-¡Vamos, soy tu mejor amigo!-

-Claro que no.-dijo Karin-Ese es Naruto-corrigió

-Dudo mucho que un mejor amigo sea el padre de tu hijo-ironizo Juugo.

-*CHIDORI NAGASHI*-

-¡Suigetsu idiota!, sabes que a Sasuke no les gusta que le toquen la pancita-gruño Karin al ver por los aires al susodicho.

-¿Pancita?-mascullo Sasuke con un tic.

*CHIDORI NAGASHI*

-¿Por qué lanzaste a Karin?-cuestiono Juugo.

*CHIDORI NAGASHI*

-¡Yo NO tengo una pancita!-gruño a sus compañeros de los cuales dos de ellos iban por los aires hacia algún lado de la Nación del fuego y el otro quien había aterrizado en algún lado.

-¿Sasuke? Hoy…-llegaba Óbito a hacerle una revisión-Creo que me guardare mis comentarios-comento al ver el espectáculo.

-¡Yo NO tengo una pancita! ¡Es todo culpa tuya cosa!-blasfemaba Sasuke mirando su vientre.- ¡Demonios!, se me han hinchado los pies-se quejó adolorido.

-Kami-sama, este está peor que Itachi cuando alguien se comía sus dangos-pensó Óbito con una gota en la cabeza…recodando esos días en los que, su vida no llegaba su fin. Porque una de las reglas de Akatsuki, era no matar a algún miembro aunque este fuera terriblemente insoportable.

-¡TOBI! Esta _cosa_ me está pateando, y no me gusta-grito Sasuke

-Jo, ¡Ya voy!-respondió.

-¡Y trae ramen contigo o te meto un chidori por el p*** c***!-

-Me voy a vengar de Kakashi cuando lo encuentre por haberle enseñado el chidori a Sasuke…Menos mal que Orochimaru también está muerto, porque si no también me hubiera deshecho de él, por enseñarle a derivar del chidori a chidori nagashi…-gruño- Y ahora, ¿De dónde carajos voy a sacar un plato de ramen?-lloriqueo.

-Puedes pedírselo a Karin o a Juugo-emergió Zetsu del suelo- Han tenido la suerte de caer en Konoha, el otro, por desgracio volvió a caer en un volcán-

-Dile a Karin y a Juugo que compren ramen para todo un mes-ordeno-¿Pero qué digo?-se preguntó.-Se supone que somos los malos, malotes. Y yo no pienso pagar todo ese ramen…Entonces que se lo roben-decidió.

-¡Diles que se roben la cartera del dobe y paguen con eso!-gruño Sasuke.- ¡El desgraciado tiene que pagar por lo que hizo!-chillo.

-Este está peor que Madara con Hashirama-susurro-Bueno, si diles que hagan lo que ha dicho Sasuke-hablo a la planta.

-Bien- se sumergió.

-¿Te hacemos una revisión en la pancita?-pregunto al Uchiha.

-¡Yo NO tengo una pancita!-chillo.- ¡Muereeeeeee!-

El Uchiha mayor suspiro.

-Tomare eso como un "Claro, pero después…y si te atreves a venir, te matare"-dijo para ir a la dirección contraria de donde se encontraba Sasuke.

-¡MI RAMEN!-

-Tks…ahora mismo quisiera estar con los Bijuu, parece que ellos están cómodos-dijo viendo la estatua en la que los mantenían encerrados.

Dentro de la estatua demoniaca del camino exterior… (N/A:¿Qué carajo Kishimoto? Cuanta imaginación…esta vez te luciste -.-")

_-"Joder, no se muevan"-_gruño Kokuo.

_-"¿Podrían callarse? Intento dormir"-_se quejó Shukaku.

_-"No puedo creerlo, ¿Tanta reputación destruyendo aldeas y al final termino así?"_-Saiken se cuestionaba ahora sobre su vida_.-"Estar encerrado dentro de Utakata era mejor"-_

_-"Maldigo a Kurama y Gyuuki, al menos a ellos no los han atrapado"_-mascullo Son Goku.

_-"Cállate, que mejor reza porque no los atrapen…porque si lo hacen quedaremos más apretados aquí y seguramente otro será desvirgado por error"-_dijo Choumei

_-"¡Cállense!"_-chillo Isobu_-"Fue doloroso…"-_lloriqueo.

_-"Vamos, sabes que Saiken no lo hizo queriendo"_-dijo Son Goku.

_-"Enserio lo digo, que bueno que ni Kurama ni Gyuuki estén aquí porque si no, tendremos que aguantar los cantos de Gyuuki y ni que hablar de Kurama, ese nos baja el autoestima"-_

_-"¡Shukaku! Aleja tu maldita cola de mí"_ -gruño Matatabi.

_-"¡No puedo, si me muevo, Saiken me violara sin querer!"-_se defendió este.

_-"Vamos, ¿Qué te cuesta?"-_pregunto Matatabi

_-"¡Mi virginidad!"-_chillo Shukaku.

_-"¡Ostias, el único que ha mojado aquí indirectamente es Kurama!"_-grito Son Goku.

_-"Mejor que no lo metan acá porque, se estará cachondeando de eso! Hasta mocoso dejo…"_-gruñeron Son Goku y Saiken.

_-"Ese fue su Jinchuriki"-_sintió la necesidad de recordar Isobu.

_-"Eh…Perdonen mi ignorancia, pero, ¿Los Bijuu se pueden embarazar?"-_pregunto Shukaku.

_-"Eh…"_-los demás Bijuu no sabían que responder_.-"Creo que si, después de todo somos animales ¿no?"-_dijo Matatabi.

_-"¿Eso significa que voy a tener un mocoso?"_-Isobu estaba más hacia el otro lado que al que estaban sus hermanos.

_-"¡Joder, no estoy preparado para ser padre!"-_grito Saiken.

_-"En todo caso tenemos que avisar a Kurama y Gyuuki las buenas nuevas"_-dijo feliz Son Goku.

_-"Lástima que el viejo ya se murió"-_dijo Shukaku_-"Le hubiera gustado saber que iba a ser abuelo"-_

_-"¿Y si hacemos un bijuushower?"-_pregunto emocionado Kokuo.

_-"Está bien"-_concordaron sus hermanos.

_-"Mmm… ¿Es mi imaginación o Isobu y Saiken se han desmayado?"-_cuestionó a sus hermanos Matatabi.

_-"No, se han desmayado… ¡Pero de felicidad!"_-justifico Choumei.

_-"Eh… ¿Y que se supone que será el bijuubaby?"-_pregunto Kokuo.

_-"Eh…no lo sé, supongo que una combinación de tortuga y babosa"-_contesto Son Goku.

_-"Pues viendo a los padres va a estar bien feo el pobre bijuubaby"-_dijo Shukaku.

_-"Oh, cierra la boca"-_dijo Kokuo_-"Sabemos que aquí entre nos, siempre ha sido Kurama al que más quieren"-_

_-"Desgraciadamente eso es verdad"_-gruñeron los demás.

_-"Eh… ¿No se supone que nosotros estamos peleados y no nos hablamos?"-_pregunto Shukaku.

_-"Ah, es verdad…No me hablen"_-dijo Kokuo.

_-"Ni quien te quiera hablar"-_gruño Son Goku_-"No me hablen a mí tampoco".-_

_-"Ni a mí"-_dijo Shukaku.

_-"A mí ni me miréis"-_mascullo Saiken ya despierto.

_-"Yo me encargare de mi hijo, así que ni tú me hables"_-ordeno Isobu.

_-"No me hablen, no me toquen y no me miren"_-gruño seriamente Matatabi.

_-"Me están apretando desgraciados…Y no me hablen"-_dio por finalizada la conversación Choumei.

En Konoha…

-¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede Kyuubi?-cuestiono Naruto al encontrar a su mascota terriblemente callada durante 3 horas seguidas.

-…No, realmente no extraño a mis hermanos, es más, tu eres aún más soportable-admitió el zorro revolviendo el rabo.

-Eh… ¿Debería de tomar eso como un cumplido?-pregunto.

-Como quieras, ha, y por cierto, desde hace media hora que te han sacado la cartera-dijo divertido cruzando las patas y riendo burlescamente.

-¿¡QUEEEE?! GAMA-CHAN-grito Naruto sacando su ranita.

Estaba vacía.

-Bueno, no importa, estoy seguro que el viejo Teuchi me dará ramen gratis-dijo Naruto confiado.

En Ichiraku ramen…

-¿¡COMO QUE NO HAY RAMEN?!-

-Pues no, se me agoto todo cuando unos tipos extraños vinieron a comprar para todo un mes-dijo Teuchi cerrando.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-grito mirando hacia el cielo y arrodillado.

En la guarida secreta.

-¿Y qué nombre le piensas poner?-preguntó Karin.

-No lo sé, solo tengo un nombre pensado-respondió Sasuke comiendo ramen.

-¿Dos nombres? Pero eso es extraño-dijo Suigetsu.

Sasuke paro su máquina devorador interno para mirar asesinamente a Suigetsu.

-¿Tienes algún problema con eso?-cuestiono con voz de ultratumba.

-N-no-tartamudeó de miedo.

-Eso pensé-contesto para seguir comiendo_. "Después de todo es solo un arma, ¿Qué necesidad hay de que importe su nombre?"_ pensó.

-Muy bien, Sasuke la revisión-dijo Óbito.

-Bie…-corrió directamente al retrete a vomitar.

-Mejor después de que te bañes-decidió Óbito al verlo vomitar encima de Suigetsu. ¿Cómo? Quien sabe…

* * *

*El Chico Dattebayo!: Oh, vamos, esto lo saque de Frikipedia xDDD Hay Kami, nunca poder superar ese trauma, pero bueno, si quieren saber más…busquen "Jashinismo" en Frikipedia, les juro que reirán xDDD

SKAM: Bien, Menma a responder reviews. ¡La primera es **Louis Uchiha**!

Menma: ¿Demasiado Oc? Si, ella lo detesto y se estuvo lamentando de eso. Pero por más que intento evitarlo era necesario. ¿Uchiha-mexicano? La golpee por ello. n,n Ahora, ¿Afeminar a Sasuke?, ella te responderá.

SKAM: No, definitivamente no. No me agrada el Sasuke afeminado. Sin embargo si lo parece será muy levemente, no lo voy a poner a llorar, ni esas cosas de: "Estoy muy gordo, Naruto ya no me va a querer" Me chocan realmente. Si, como ya has mencionado tú, tiene muchos rasgos delicados. Así, que no. Sasuke va a seguir siendo serio, bastardo, tsundere y masculino. No por su embarazo va a cambiar, y si lo hace ya te dije, será leve…Bueno, espero haberte dado una idea de su comportamiento en este capítulo.

Menma: Bueno, chacha, te lo dije. ¡Esperamos que te haya gustado el capi!, si no de todas maneras ya le pegue.

SKAM: Me lanzo la olla de ramen en la cabeza TT,TT Pero bueno la siguiente es:¡**AmandaSCm**!

Menma: Te iremos a donar sangren no te preocupes. ¡Mira el lado bueno!, te donaremos sangre Uchiha.

SKAM: Ah este paso nos quedaremos vacíos…bueno, sigue: ¡**Chizuru Uchiha Pantomphive**!

Menma: Si, ella lo detesto…chacha, te lo dije.

SKAM: ¡A callar!

Menma: Bueno, dice que Mito es una perra… ¿Qué es eso?

SKAM: Nada-le dice a Menma.

Menma: ¿Por qué siento que eso es un "Te lo diré cuando seas mayor"?

SKAM: Porque eso es un "Te lo diré cuando seas mayor" Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Todo era perfecto hasta que llego ella…

Menma: Bueno, ella logro descifrar el vocabulario Uchiha. Kurama, si, bueno… ¡se iba a traumar más!

Kurama: Es verdad, mi otro yo. Tiene más suerte. Naruto no canta mal, pero da risa, y eso arruina mi reputación como Bijuu.

Menma: Chacha el zorrolagarto, otra vez. Si, Sasuke canta mejor. Rin SI era más útil, pero solo porque acaparaba la atención de Óbito, Kakashi la mato por celos. ¿Cólicos? Mi chacha los tiene ahorita, y por eso no me le acercado. Sí, creo que "Mpreg" era obvio. xDDD

SKAM: La siguiente es: ¡**Ani strife**!

Menma: ¿Secuestrarme? ¿Todo el ramen que quiera? ¡Sí!, quisiera, pero…no creo que mi chacha me deje.

SKAM: Claro que no. Porque si lo hago me mataran ciertas personas. Y yo no quiero morir joven. Pero si te puedes ir debes en cuando.

Menma: Me voy el fin de semana contigo n,n ¡Gracias a ti, por decir que te gusto!

SKAM: Bueno, el siguiente review lo escribió. **Hyun Misheru-san**

Menma: ¡Es genial que te haya encantado y hayas amado el capítulo! Sí, no sabes lo horrible que es tener que soportarlos…digo, si, están locos…Madara huyendo de Hashirama. Vamos, eso tenían que saberlo y nosotros yo y mi chacha somos MUY sinceros xD ¡Acá está la conti! Esperamos te haya gustado.

SKAM: Bueno, sigamos con **Goten Trunks5!**

Menma: Es divertido que te hayas reído, ¿Cómo una cabra? ¡La cabra esta cuerda al lado de ellos! xD

SKAM: Y para finalizar: ¡**genesis**!

Menma: ¿Sasuke? Vamos, la pobre víctima es Naruto xD Si, Taka está lleno de petras. No creo que Naruto se entere siquiera. Pero recuerda, después de todo van a ser sus hijos. Si, Kurama esta zafado, pero eso ya viene de familia xDDD

SKAM: Vamos, espero no haberme pasado con el OC… ¡NO PUEDO EVITARLO!

Menma: Y recuerden, si la van a denunciar piden mi custodia, los requisitos para cuidarme son solo: ¡Darme ramen! n,n

SKAM: A todo esto, necesito que escojan de entre estos nombres solo uno. Es para el mocoso de Sasuke que va a tener dos nombres…

A) Kenichiro (Fuerte primer hijo)

B) Akira (Inteligente niño)

C) Ichiro (Primer Hijo)

SKAM: Y si tienen uno mejor, por favor díganmelo. Pero solo uno porque el primero ya lo tengo e,e

Menma: ¡Pobre niño!

SKAM: ¡A callar! Asi, y no puede ser el nombre de "Menma"


End file.
